Erase una rosa que se enamoró de sus espinas y quiso ser una de ellas
by Nyeneve Yasamen
Summary: Erase una vez una rosa que se enamoró de sus espinas y quiso ser una de ellas. Pero se desagarró al acercarse. ¿Fue su belleza? No, conocía muchas mujeres hermosas. Fue su espíritu guerrero lo que lo cautivo desde que la vio. Era una doncella de acero, custodiando dentro su inalcanzable corazón. Crossover Zero X Luka [Reploid X Vocaloid] para mi amiga Zeri-chan.


**N/a: Holaa! Este fic tiene una dedicatoria muy especial, es para mi mejor amiga que es fan de Zero y de Luka, así que le regalo este fanfic y también es para mí una forma de celebrar que cumplo un año como fintioner thanks! En fin, espero que les guste.**

 **Fans del Zero X Iris, esto no es para ustedes, gomene.**

 **.**

 **Érase una vez una rosa que se enamoró de sus espinas y quiso ser un de ellas.**

El país estaba devastado, a causa de la guerra. Si esta había servido de algo, había sido para la paz que habían obtenido. Paz entre humanos y androides, quién lo hubiere dicho jamás.

Los humanos ya no eran escoria ni ratas para los androides —aunque tampoco eran sus iguales— y ellos ya no eran solo máquinas asesinas sin sentimientos. Y ahí estaba él, Zero, el androide más fuerte de todos lo que quedaban, más incluso que X, el salvador.

Zero no participaba en las celebraciones, aunque claro, no es que estas fuesen demasiadas, después de todo la gente estaba recuperándose de una guerra. Y era por eso mismo que un par de mecánicos estéticos especializados en entretenimiento había creado —o más bien retomado, ya que por la guerra se habían visto obligados a desecharlo— llamado Vocaloid. Eran solo androides cantantes. Zero no tenía interés alguno en aquel programa, ¿robots cantantes? Qué rebajo, semejante ofensa debería ser tomada como una nueva declaración de guerra. Era una humillación; los androides era guerreros, no artistas, todos, incluso las simples operadoras eran capaces de pelear, como Iris…

 _Iris_. Pensar en ella siempre lo confundía, él la había matado, o casi. Iris había tenido todo el derecho de querer matarlo, pues él había asesinado a su hermano. Despertó en él no pocos sentimientos, desde respeto hasta otros que no se atrevía a nombrar. Pero ella ya no existía.

La gente iba de un lado para otro, corriendo de aquí para allá, arremolinándose frente a la tarima donde aparecían los nuevos androides. Aunque la guerra los había marcado a todos, personas y robots esperaban con sonrisas emocionadas.

Se sentó en el techo de un alto edificio a observar la nueva mofa que iba a presentarse, dispuesto a matarlos a la menor provocación.

Escuchó a alguien acercarse e inmediatamente alzo su brazo, deseando aniquilar a quién estuviese allí. La paz lo frustraba; él era un soldado, creado para la pelea. Pero no había nadie a quién despedazar. Era solo X.

—¿No deberías estar allá abajo? —dijo el rubio volviendo a sentarse.

—Odio que me acosen.

—Son las consecuencias de ser un héroe.

X se sentó a su lado.

—¿No te da curiosidad? Androides cantantes, quién lo hubiera dicho.

—Qué humillación.

El castaño lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—No seas tan duro.

Zero los vi salir pero no presto atención a nada, solo escuchaba a su compañero deshaciéndose en elogios para con la cantante de coletas aguamarina.

—¡Esa sí es voz! ¿Hace cuánto que no escuchamos una canción? ¡Y es tan guapa!

Zero permanecía impasible.

—No creo que sepa pelear.

X frunció el ceño nuevamente.

—Zero, la guerra ha terminado. Ya olvídala.

No podía hacerlo aunque quisiera. Y no quería.

Una nueva voz resonó. Tenía que reconocer que esta si era una buena voz, nada que ver con las ardillas que habían subido hasta el momento. Incluso se quitó el casco para escuchar mejor. Bajo la mirada y se encontró con una adorable chica de cabello rosado, traje negro con dorado, tan rebosante de detalles tan asimétricos que bien podría haber sido una armadura. Su voz era dulce, potente y melancólica, todo a la vez.

—Qué voz…

—No me gusta, parece voz de hombre —comento X con un gesto de desagrado.

El comentario le valió una patada por parte del rubio.

La chica alzo la mirada y se encontró con las homónimas pupilas que la veían con algo que no supo interpretar.

La mirada dura y suave a la vez que estaba recibiendo le hizo callar en mitad de una canción.

Al ver que la Vocaloid no continuaba el público empezó a murmurar.

Asustados de que su prestigio recién adquirido se viniera abajo, mandaron a Hatsune Miku, (esa de coletas aguamarina) a salvar la canción. La pelirrosada ni siquiera lo noto, seguía absorta en la mirada de ese androide rubio.

Zero se desconcertó cuando de nuevo una voz de ardilla resonó, y entonces noto que la chica de pelo rosa ya no estaba cantando, porque lo estaba mirando a él.

Al notar que había arruinado su actuación por la simple mirada un extraño, la chica dirigió una mirada fría al público y salió del escenario.

Fuera de la vista de los espectadores, una chica rubia se acercó a la pelirrosada.

—¡Luka! ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Nada, Rin, lo siento, me distraje.

—¡Y vaya que lo hiciste, tonta!

Luka se giró hacia la castaña que le hablaba así.

—Miku ha salvado la canción, Meiko. No hay de qué preocuparse.

—Luka, acabamos de llegar a presentarnos. No nos dejes en mal.

Luka frunció el ceño y salió de la nave en la que se trasportaban.

—¿A dónde vas, Luka? —dijo Miku, que acababa de bajar de escenario.

—Fuera, quiero ver que hay por aquí.

Miku parecía preocupada por su amiga.

—No hay mucho que ver, Luka, esta ciudad es de las más devastadas por la guerra, podría ser peligroso.

—Es por eso que quiero verla. No sé nada sobre la guerra.

—No tienes que saber nada, Luka. Fuimos creados para animar a la gente ahora que la guerra ha terminado.

Luka bajo la cabeza.

—No quiero ser una ignorante, Miku. Nosotros no vivimos la guerra, pero creo que para animar a alguien tenemos que saber qué es lo que sufre.

Dicho esto, la chica salió, dejando a su compañera confundida.

—¿Otra vez diciendo tonterías? —dijo Meiko acercándose.

—No creo que sean tonterías, Meiko. No logro entender sus sentimientos, pero creo que eso es porque Luka es diferente de nosotros.

—Tiene que entender cuál es su papel. Los androides de guerra ya son chatarra.

—No creo que Luka piense así.

La castaña hizo una mueca.

.0.0.0.

Zero vio a la chica salir de la nave negra que la transportaba y la siguió.

—¡Zero! ¿A dónde vas?

—A ningún lado.

X trato de mirar lo que Zero, pero no alcanzo a ver la melena rosada que su compañero seguía.

.0.0.0.

Luka caminó observando la ciudad devastada. La guerra había arrasado con todo, androides y humanos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para continuar.

Luka suspiró. Le gustaba cantar, siempre le había gustado, pero no podía soportar la idea de ir por allí cantando mientras la gente sufría y trataba de seguir adelante. Le habían dicho que su software estaba diseñado para animar a la gente, pero no se explicaba cómo se suponía que los animaría si no sabía qué era lo que sufrían, es decir, un droide medico tiene que saber que tiene el humano para curarlo. A veces pensaba que le hubiera agradado más ser un robot soldado que cantante, como un robot de entretenimiento no podía hacer nada, en cambio como soldado… la pasión que sentía por la guerra muchas veces amenazaba con quemar sus circuitos, el deseo de ir a morir con los suyos, de llorar la derrota o celebrar la victoria, victoriosa cubierta de sangre humana o rodeada de compañeros vueltos chatarra derrotada, pero siempre al lado de los suyos. Eso era lo que ella quería, no pasar toda su vida cantando, ¿de qué le servía eso a los suyos? Y sin embargo por más que lo quisiera nunca podría ir a la guerra. Su sistema no estaba diseñado para eso. Un robot guerrero tenía una armadura fuerte, ella no; ella tenía una cubierta de látex diseñada para hacerla parecer humana. Pero ella no quería ser humana, ella era un androide y así era como quería lucir.

Estaba hecha ligera para poder bailar con facilidad, pero ella preferiría usar esa ventaja para ser más ágil y rápida, practicando artes marciales y esgrima. Sin embargo la ligereza no le servía de nada, puesto que el látex se desgarraba con la espada más débil.

Suspiró y escuchó pasos pesados detrás de ella. Los pasos pesados no eran los de un humano ni los de un robot cualquiera. Espero estática, y cuando los pasos se escuchaban más cerca, se volvió con rapidez con un arma eléctrica humana relativamente antigua pero factible a la hora de atacar.

Se encontró cara a cara con un androide de armadura roja y una larga coleta rubia. Era el mismo tipo que la había estado mirando desde lo alto de aquel edificio, al lado de X, el que los había salvado a todos.

—Esa inútil chatarra humana no te hubiera servido ni para el más frágil de nosotros.

Luka bajo el tasser consciente de que él tenía razón, pero sin intimidarse ni por un segundo.

—¿Por qué estas siguiéndome?

—Una ciudad en estado post-guerra no es un lugar seguro para alguien tan frágil como tú.

La chica frunció el ceño. Odiaba que le dijeran frágil, sobre todo porque sabía que lo era.

—¿Solo por eso me has seguido?

—¿Tendría que haber otra razón?

—No me pareces del tipo que se acerca solo para ayudar a una chica en peligro.

Zero se encogió de hombros.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, cantante?

De nuevo arrugo el gesto.

—No me digas "cantante".

—¿Qué no eres una cantante?

Se giró de forma airada.

—Soy CV03.

Zero puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dime el nombre por el que te llaman comúnmente.

—Te lo diré si me dices el tuyo.

—Zero.

Poco le faltó a Luka para darle una descarga.

—¿Y así me pides mi nombre?

—Así es como me llaman.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Luka, Megurine Luka.

—Luka —repitió él pensando en el significado de su nombre.

La chica le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

—Oye… tú eres un soldado…

El rubio bajo la mirada, recordando sus días de guerrero.

—Era, sí, era.

Luka casi salto de emoción.

—¡Nee! ¡¿Peleaste al lado de X, verdad?! ¡Has estado en la guerra!

Zero se mantuvo impasible aunque estaba genuinamente sorprendido.

—Oye, la guerra no es algo tan hermoso como crees.

La euforia de Luka bajo al suelo al instante.

—¿Dices que es más hermosa la paz?

—¿Cómo podría no serlo?

Una vocecilla en su interior se mofó de él al enunciar algo que no pensaba.

Luka se sentó en la acera.

—¿Crees que la paz con quienes te matarían sin dudarlo es algo hermoso? Yo creo que es algo hipócrita, y estúpido.

¡Por fin! ¡Alguien con circuitos funcionales! Se sentó a su lado.

—¿Te gustaría ir a la guerra?

—Sí —una respuesta sin rodeos.

—No conoces la guerra, si dices eso.

—No, no conozco la guerra. Solo sé de ella indirectamente, pero quiero conocerla.

Zero alzo la mirada.

—¿Crees que es algo hermoso avanzar viendo compañeros caer, perderlos uno por uno, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada?

Luka frunció el ceño.

—Creo que es hermoso avanzar al lado de los tuyos, viendo caer al enemigo, levantarnos juntos tras la derrota y celebrar juntos tras una victoria. Eso es lo que me parece hermoso, creí que como soldado podrías entenderlo. —Se levantó— ¿Te agrada esta paz, Zero? La paz destruye al guerrero, siempre, pero creo que vale la pena cuando es paz de verdad. Y esta no es una paz de verdad.

—Estamos en paz con los humanos, Luka, puede ser un nuevo comienzo.

Luka se enfureció.

—¡Ni tú te lo crees! ¿Por qué no me dices lo que piensas en realidad? ¿Crees que esta paz será duradera? ¿Cuánto tardaremos en reiniciar la guerra? ¿Quién dará el primer golpe? ¿Ellos o nosotros?

Volvió a caer sentada, muerto el arranque de emociones de hacia un momento.

—De todas formas nunca iras a la guerra. No estas hecha para ello.

—Ya lo sé. Mi estructura es débil, no tengo armadura y no se me ha enseñado a pelear. Pero tengo esperanzas.

Zero volvió la mirada al frente, preguntándose como un androide cantante podría estar tan interesado en la guerra.

—Quiero ser más fuerte, mucho más fuerte, cambiare hasta el último de circuitos para conseguirlo.

—¿Por qué buscas tanta fortaleza en medio de la paz?

—Zero, esta paz no durara, lo sabes también, ¿quién dará el primer golpe? Y cuando ocurra, ¿qué será de mis hermanos? Nosotros no estamos hechos para la guerra. Somos robots creados para emular a los humanos. Cuando la guerra reinicié, ¿con quiénes deberemos ir? ¿Con los humanos nuestros semejante o con los robots nuestros iguales? ¿Cuál de los dos será capaz de recibirnos? ¿Recibirán los humanos a un grupo de androides? ¿recibirán los androides a un grupo de robots inútiles para la guerra y con apariencia más humana que robótica? Temo por mis hermanos y por eso me hare mucho más fuerte.

El rubio alzo la vista al cielo.

—Eres egoísta, Luka.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Quieres hacerte a ti misma y a tus hermanos más fuertes para poder pelear, ¿pero te has preguntado que quieren ellos? Cuando la guerra reinicié, ¿a dónde querrán ir ellos? ¿Crees que querrán pelear como tú?

Luka bajo la mirada.

—No lo sé. Nosotros fuimos creados para el entretenimiento humano y robótico, mis hermanos son felices con cumplir su función.

—Pero tú no —apunto el rubio.

—No —reconoció la pelirrosada—, yo quiero pelear a lado de ustedes… tiene que haber una manera de lograrlo, aun con este cuerpo tan frágil… —pareció ocurrírsele una idea— ¡Zero!

—¿Qué?

—¡Enséñame a pelear!

Él la miro con sorpresa y luego se levantó.

—Por ahora, creo que te acompañare a tu nave.

Luka puso mala cara.

—Tomaré eso como un no. —Se levantó— Y no necesito que me acompañes, Zero. Puedo cuidarme sola.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro. Si te ocurre algo será problemático. Podría ser la excusa para reiniciar la guerra.

—Exageras.

—Deberías saberlo, ya que eres tan cercana a los humanos. Eres un androide inofensivo, si fueras aniquilada, tanto los humanos como nosotros podríamos servirnos de eso para atacar.

Luka se puso alerta enseguida.

—Y eso sería bueno para un soldado, ¡¿no es así?!

Zero soltó una dura carcajada.

—No te mataré. Al menos por ahora.

Ella siguió avanzando ignorándolo olímpicamente. Él la siguió.

Consiente de su presencia, continuo su camino hasta la nave, sintiéndose segura.

.0.0.0.

Al llegar a la nave de Vocaloid, miro discretamente hacia atrás, pero no vio a Zero por ningún lado. Molesta al creer que la había dejado sin más en el camino, entro. Pero no la había dejado, estaba arriba observándola.

—¡Luka! ¿En dónde estabas?

—Otra vez, Meiko, no he provocado ninguna masacre.

—¡Un día lo acabaras haciendo!

—Pero no hoy, así que déjame.

—Luka no vuelvas a salir.

Fastidiada, Luka encaro a Meiko.

—No eres nuestra madre, no me vas a decir que puedo y que no hacer.

—Eres una egoísta.

La chica no respondió inmediatamente, recordando que el tipo de armadura roja él había dicho lo mismo.

—¿Luka?

Reacciono al escuchar a Miku, pero lejos de responder a Meiko salió y entro a la habitación que compartía con Luka.

La Diva la siguió.

—Luka…

—Nadie lo comprende, son demasiado estúpidos.

—Luka, es que nadie aquí quiere otra guerra.

—¡Yo prefiero la guerra que una paz falsa!

—Luka… por favor compréndelo, con tus actos nos mataran a todos. —Sonrió— Mejor prepárate para tu actuación de mañana, puede que ese apuesto soldado venga a verte de nuevo —añadió guiñando un ojo.

—¡No jodas!

Miku sonrió y se recargo en su cama a descansar.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente, Miku se encargó de que el show fuera para Luka, creyendo que eso la animaría. Pero lejos de su objetivo, el hecho solo hizo a la chica sentirse peor. Se miraba frente al espejo vestida al estilo flamenco español, con un alto moño y el vestido color cereza.

—Parezco una muñeca.

—Estás perfecta.

Luka bajo la mirada sin soportar su propio reflejo, diciéndose que no parecía un soldado.

Con un suspiro, salió y miro discretamente en busca de Zero. Como era de esperar, no estaba entre la multitud, si no al lado de X en la azotea de un edificio. Hizo su representación, diciéndose que lo convencería de que le enseñara a pelear.

Termino y corrió a cambiarse.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez? Luka, Meiko dijo que…

—¡Me importa un cable torcido lo que Meiko haya dicho!

Salió corriendo, volteando para todas partes. Instintivamente, se dirigió al lugar de su primer encuentro. Y él estaba allí.

—¿Me esperabas? —pregunto al llegar.

—¿Me buscabas? —respondió él.

Ella sonrió.

—¿A qué has venido? Ya te dije que es peligroso.

—Quiero que me enseñes a pelear.

Analizo su estructura antes de responder.

—Luka, te romperías a la primera.

—¿Qué pierdes con enseñarme?

—Tiempo.

—¡Por favor!

—No.

Zero se dio la vuelta, pero ella no se iba a dejar convencer tan fácilmente.

—¡Enséñame! ¡Podré aprender, te lo juro!

Zero la miro de reojo, evaluando las posibilidades… y volvió a girar la cabeza. Luka bajo la suya desganada.

—No me hago responsable de que te desarmes.

La pelirrosa alzo rápidamente la cara.

—¿Lo harás?

—Vamos.

Lo siguió dócilmente hasta un laboratorio que parecía abandonado, pero no en ruinas.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En dónde no se les ocurra buscar, ¿te has preguntado las consecuencias de que alguien vea a un androide con apariencia humana y aparentemente inofensivo entrenar?

—No creo que muy diferentes de lo inevitable.

Zero la dedico una mirada elocuente.

—Estas muy segura de que la guerra continuara.

—Lo sé, conozco el comportamiento humano tan bien con el robótico para saber que así será.

El rubio se giró.

—Vale, comencemos.

Zero nunca había tenido que enseñar a nadie, así que no era bueno en el asunto. Empezó a enseñarle la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eso no dio mucho resultado, ya que, aunque Luka era ligera y rápida, el látex de su cubierta se rasgaba. Aprendía con rapidez, pero no estaba hecha para pelear. Intento desistir más de una vez, pero ella insistió, una y otra vez. Así que siguió enseñándola, aunque tenían que arreglar el látex después y cuidar de no dejar marcas, para evitar ninguna sospecha de lo hecho.

Luka conocía los movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque sus golpes no causaban mucho daño en ningún oponente, pero aunque Zero se lo decía y se lo repetía, ella nunca desistió.

Ya que lo primero y básico estaba aprendido, decidió enseñarle a usar un arma, quizás tuviera más suerte con eso en el capo de batalla.

—Nunca había tocado una espada. Es más ligera de lo que creí.

—Tienes que llevarla firmemente o te mataras tú sola.

La chica adopto una de las postas que él le había enseñado.

—Esto es nuevo. Normalmente me enseñas como se hace antes de intentarlo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa torcida.

—Quiero ver que tan desarrollados están tus reflejos.

Dio una estocada justo por encima de su cabeza que ella esquivo interponiendo la espada azul que le había dado. Ataco en el hueco entre su codo y su cabeza, directo al pecho, pero la armadura lo repelió y él aprovecho eso para tirarla con una maniobra.

—Tienes que saber cuáles son los puntos débiles de tu oponente antes de atacar.

—¡Si me lo hubieras dicho antes! —dijo desde el suelo.

—Tienes que aprender a identificarlos. No siempre son los mismos.

—Pero deben tener algo en común —se levantó— ¿y qué tal mis reflejos?

No pudo avanzar porque la pierna izquierda se torció hacia atrás y la hizo caer.

—¡Ay!

Zero se apresuró a ayudarla.

—Mierda, creo que se ha torcido la articulación de los ligamentos de mi rodilla… ¡ay! —grito cuando él reacomodo dicha articulación.

—Listo.

—¡Qué delicado eres!

—Te habría seguido molestando. Levántate.

Ella obedeció. Sintió como si algo le colgara y se giró para ver. Efectivamente, el látex de detrás de su pierna izquierda se había desprendido casi por completo.

—¡Mierda! Esto no se lo podré ocultar a Meiko…

—Luka, es inútil —repitió el soldado, que había permanecido en silencio, mirándola arreglar el látex.

—¡Puedo aprender!

—Ya vi que puedes, pero tu cuerpo no está hecho para esto.

—¡Tengo que intentarlo! Si no soy más fuerte, cuando la guerra vuelva a iniciar…

—Luka. —Zero puso una mano sobre su hombro para obligarla a mirarlo.

—¿Q-qué?

—Si la guerra estalla de nuevo, _yo_ te protegeré. No tienes que seguir obligándote a algo que _no puedes hacer_.

Sus miradas permanecieron enlazadas por un segundo, en el que la chica logró distinguir algo diferente a la frialdad que siempre mostraba. El enlace se rompió cuando ella, bajo la mirada.

—Gr-gracias, Ze-Zero… pero no podría estar tranquilamente protegida por ti sabiendo que mis hermanos están en peligro.

Él retiro su mano.

—Pero si sigues sobreesforzandote así acabaras contigo misma antes de que la guerra inicie siquiera.

Presa de la desesperación, enterró el rostro entre sus manos.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer!

Con una fugaz mirada de comprensión, Zero la acompaño hasta su nave.

—Reza por mí, mi hermana mayor me asesinara…

—Yo no rezó.

—Ni yo, es una forma de hablar humana, lo siento, la escuche y se me quedo.

—Los humanos son muy estúpidos. Se aferran algo que no existe.

Luka bajo la mirada.

—Yo creo que necesitan algo a que aferrarse para seguir, y cuando no tienen nada, se lo inventan.

—Es patético.

—Yo creo que es hermoso. Todos necesitamos algo que nos mantenga flote, seas humano o androide, y si no tenemos nada lo buscamos. Incluso tú, vamos dime, ¿tú por qué luchas?

Inmediatamente pensó en Iris y el los demás que habían caído en busca de su cumplir objetivo.

—Lucho por los míos.

Luka sonrió.

—Igual que yo. Eso es lo nos mantiene a flote.

—No es lo mismo. Nosotros luchamos por quienes sabemos que existieron, los humanos se aferran a algo inexistente.

—Es lo mismo que hacemos nosotros. Nuestros muertos ya no existen. No tenemos lo que los humanos llaman alma, somos programas, si alguien no rescata nuestro software o si es dañado, simplemente dejamos de existir. Con un solo click por parte de mis creadores yo podría desaparecer en cualquier momento.

El rubio alzo la vista.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre estoy conectada, mis creadores pueden saber siempre donde estoy y con un solo cliqueo pueden eliminar mi programa. En cualquier momento.

Una chispa de rabia se encendió en él, malditos humanos, ni siquiera una inofensiva androide frágil y hermosa podían dejar de amenazar.

—Oye.

—¿Sí?

—Hay… alguna forma de… bueno… ¿eliminar eso?

—Solo destruyendo la computadora mayor, pero no me preocupa, sé que no me apagaran. Mi hermana Miku dice que atraigo a mucha gente, así que creo que soy valiosa para ellos.

Una voz sonó desde el comunicador.

—¡Luka! ¡Date prisa!

—¡Ya voy, Meiko! —se volvió hacia Zero— Nos vemos mañana, si consigo escabullirme… no, espera, ahora que lo recuerdo… no podré mañana…

Zero asintió simplemente y se fue cuando ella entro.

—¡Llegas tarde!

—¿Tarde? No recuerdo tener hora de llegada.

—Luka, ¿es que no recuerdas que mañana…?

—¡Luka! ¿qué te ha pasado?

—¡Mierda! —tenía el látex casi destrozado— Q-quizás sea porque corrí mucho…

Meiko la miro con desconfianza.

—¡Date prisa! ¡Mañana tenemos acto, no puedes ir así!

—Cl-claro…

Luka acompaño a Miku hasta la cabina de sus creadores, que rara vez visitaba.

—¡Master! ¡Master!

—¿Miku-chan?

Un hombre alto de cabello negro se levantó de su silla.

—Master, Luka necesita su ayuda.

La pelirrosa saludo con una sonrisa.

—Pero ¿qué te ha pasado en las piernas, Luka?

Sonrió inocentemente.

—Lo siento.

—Vamos, siéntate.

Luka obedeció y dejo a su creador unir con láser el látex.

—¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

—Estaba ensayando para mi presentación de mañana, son demasiados saltos… —una idea paso por su mente— quizás me ayudaría que me reforzara, Master.

El hombre lo pensó.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón. —Se giró y tomo un rollo de un material parecido al plástico— Te pondré una cubierta, pero solo en brazos y piernas, creo que es ahí donde más lo necesitas.

Miku espero a que repararan a su amiga y luego se fue con ella.

—¿De verdad te has hecho eso ensayando?

—Sí, los saltos de mi canción son muy estirados.

—Supongo que sí… ¿Luka, a dónde vas?

La chica se había acercado a la puerta de la nave.

—A caminar, quiero acostumbrarme a esta cubierta o bailare mal mañana.

Salió corriendo hacia el laboratorio dónde entrenaba con Zero.

—¡Zero! ¡Zero!

El rubio salió de entre las sombras.

—¿A qué has vuelto?

La euforia de Luka toco suelo enseguida ante su fría reacción.

—A nada, adiós.

Zero se quedó perplejo ante su cambio de actitud.

—Te han reparado —observo.

—¿Tú crees? —respondió ella con burla.

—¿Viniste a decirme eso?

—Vine a decirte que convencí a mi creador de ponerme una cubierta especial.

El camino hasta ponerse a su altura, acompañándola a la salida.

—Ya veo. Espero que no te desbarates tan fácilmente.

—Tú y tu estúpido humor negro.

Recordó el segundo motivo de su visita, pero dudo antes de decírselo.

—Nee, Zero…

—¿Qué?

—Mañana t-tengo una pr-presentación… yo sé que no eres muy fan de la música, pero quizás…

—¿Quieres que vaya?

Mierda, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan directo? Bueno si él era directo, ella lo sería también.

—Si quieres.

—Me agrada tu voz, pero las de tus hermanas no. Son demasiado agudas.

—S-solo cantare yo…

—E-estaré ahí… no tengo nada mejor que hacer…

Luka asintió y él la acompaño en silencio hasta su nave.

.-.-.-.

—¡Zero!

El nombrado suspiro con fastidio, ¿acaso era el día de las visitas? Bueno, no le molestaba que Luka fuera a verlo, pero este… ya qué.

—¿Qué haces aquí, X?

—¡Tan animado como de costumbre! No tenía a quien más contarle, ¡Hatsune Miku saldrá conmigo esta noche!

Zero alzo una ceja.

—¿Y a mí qué?

—Quería decirte, ya que quedaste tan encantado con la voz de su hermana, Megurine Luka.

—No quede encantado con su voz.

—Como digas, Miku dice que mañana van a tener una presentación especial, que solo cantara uno, estoy seguro de que será ella, es la mejor.

Zero hizo esa mueca suya que hacía de sonrisa, pensando en quién sería la verdadera protagonista de la próxima noche.

—Voy a ir a verla, ¿quieres venir?

Asintió. X abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Qué milagro.

—De todos modos tenía que ir.

El castaño frunció el ceño.

.-.-.-.

Al día siguiente (o más bien la noche siguiente), Luka estaba hecha un caos.

—¿De qué te preocupas? Tú voz es genial y nunca te equivocas.

—N-no es nada…

Se sentía rara, eso era todo —¿verdad?—, era solo porque él iba a verla, era extraño que hicieran eso si se suponía que estaba intentando dejar de cantar para ser una guerrera. Sí, esa solo eso.

—Luka, ¿estas lista?

Asintió temblorosamente.

—Vamos, cálmate —le cuchicheo Miku— estoy segura de ese apuesto soldado al que tanto ves vendrá.

La chica se quedó sin palabras y salió al escenario empujada por su hermana. Observo a la gente y supo que si Zero realmente había venido, no estaría entre el gentío si no en alguna azotea observando desde arriba. No se atrevió a buscarlo con el temor a que no estuviera y se concentró a sus canciones. No tuvo ningún error, era ella después de todo.

Fue hasta su última canción que se atrevió a mirar arriba, donde él estaba observando y escuchando, con esa mirada suave y dura en partes iguales, igual que como la primera vez que lo vio.

¿Por qué lo miraba justo al iniciar esa canción? La había elegido ella, no porque pensara que le gustaría ni nada en especial, era simplemente espontaneo. Preparo sus cuerdas bucales artificiales antes de iniciar, y cuando lo hizo, canto olvidándose del público y mirándolo solo a él. Era una canción movida y tener la vista fija en algo le dificultaba los movimientos, pero lo hizo aun así.

 _Dame dame yo_

 **(Nada, no debes.)**

 _migi kara hidari he to kotoba ga nagareru_

 _taikutsu sou na kao_ _gamen mitsumeru kimi_

 _jigen no kabe koete itsudemo ai ni yuku_

 _kokoro no junbi wo chanto shite oite ne_

 **(De izquierda a derecha las palabras fluyen,**

 **Con una cara aburrida, miras al monitor,**

 **Sobrepasando la barrera de la dimensión,**

 **Siempre iré a verte,**

 **Así que mantén preparado tu corazón.)**

kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru

dakara watashi ni makasete

kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou

 **(Porque a ti, más que a cualquiera,**

 **Te entiendo.**

 **Por eso, solo déjamelo a mí,**

 **No te asustes, los dos juntos, ¡vamos a bailar!)**

luka luka night fever

hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete

iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete

 **(Luka, Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **Sigue este explosivo ritmo,**

 **Cualquier cosa mala, solo olvídala)**

luka luka night fever

watashi ha koko ni iru kara

sukoshi demo shisen wo sorashicha DAME DAME yo

 **(Luka, Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **Yo siempre estaré a tu lado,**

 **Aunque sea un poco,**

 **No debes mirar hacia otro lado,**

 **Nada, no debes)**

kimi no koto dare yori mo wakatteru

dakara subete wo sarashite

umareta imi wo futari de mitsukemashou

 **(Te conozco más que nadie en el mundo,**

 **Yo soy real, Demostraras todo por mí,**

 **trata de llamarme con tu corazón**

 **¡Iré volando hacia ti!)**

Era como si estuviera cantando para él… claro que no era así, ella cantaba para su público, lo miraba porque él era su… bueno lo conocía, pero aun así no podía evitar pensar que estaba cantando para él…

luka luka night fever

takamaru kodou wo kanjite

saa kakugo dekitara kono te wo totte

 **(Luka Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **siente mis latido incrementarse,**

 **cuando estés listo,**

 **solo toma mi mano)**

luka luka night fever

kagayaku kimi ga suki nano

zenryoku de tobidasou

youi ha ii kashira?

 **(Luka Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **Me gusta tu resplandor,**

 **Esforcémonos para despegar,**

 **¿será que ya estas listo?)**

Pensó en apartar la mirada, pero no quería ni _podía_ hacerlo…

luka luka night fever

hajikeru RIZUMU ni awasete

iya na koto nani mo kamo zenbu wasurete

 **(Luka, Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **Sigue este explosivo ritmo,**

 **Cualquier cosa mala, solo olvídala)**

luka luka night fever

watashi ha koko ni iru kara

sukoshi dake shisen wo sorashicha dame dame yo

 **(Luka, Luka, noche de fiebre,**

 **Yo siempre estaré a tu lado,**

 **Aunque sea un poco,**

 **No debes mirar hacia otro lado,**

 **Nada, no debes)**

Termino la canción y la gente estalló en aplausos. Abrumada por la pena y el sentido común, quiso apartar la mirada de la de él, pero entonces vio algo que no había visto hasta entonces.

Una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa, él jamás había sonreído, al menos que ella lo viera, y ahora… no solo estaba sonriendo en frente de ella… estaba sonriendo por ella, por su voz… ¡más que eso! Estaba sonriendo _para ella_ …

Sonrió también y solo entonces Zero de dio cuenta de su propia sonrisa.

Luka se despidió de su público y regalándole una última sonrisa, se fue.

.-.-.-.

Zero estaba sentado en el laboratorio observando la entrada con… seguramente no era miedo, no, era _expectación_ , sí, era eso, obvio…

Se debatía entre querer y no querer que la chica que lo visitaba a diario llegara, se sentía raro… ¿por qué le había sonreído? Él de las sonrisas estúpidas e infantiles era X no él… bueno la canción era buena, seguro fue por eso…

—¡Zero!

Se levantó con tanta rapidez que casi cayo.

—Luka…

—¡Seguro esta vez resistiré más!

Asintió en silencio y procedió a iniciar la lucha diaria que hacía de entrenamiento. Luka había mejorado mucho, era hábil, ligera y tenía más ímpetu que muchos guerreros que conocía. Pero era frágil, y eso la limitaba muchísimo. Efectivamente, duro más que antes… pero no mucho más.

—Deberíamos dejarlo, Luka.

Ella puso atención, no porque le importara su opinión sobre el asunto, sino porque era la primera vez que pronunciaba algún "nosotros" incluyéndola a ella.

—¿Por qué? He progresado mucho…

—Pero sigues siendo frágil. En una lucha real morirías.

Luka bajo la mirada.

—Tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer, sin importar mi fragilidad…

Se levantó del suelo con desgana.

—Me vuelvo a casa, volveré mañana.

Él se acercó para acompañarla como todos los días.

—Puedo ir sola, gracias.

Otra faceta. Conforme la conocía, cada vez iba notando las diferentes caras de su personalidad. Esta vez veía la tristeza. Escucho un ruido y creyó que ella volvía, pero no era ella.

.-.-.-.

Ella no se cansó de investigar. Recordaba que antes de la existencia de los robots, había humanos que podían luchar sin exponerse físicamente.

—Tiene que haber algún modo…

Y lo encontró.

Salió corriendo de vuelta a verlo, pero Meiko y Miku la interceptaron.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, Luka? Es muy tarde.

Frunció el ceño fastidiada.

—¡Son las diez!

—¡Es tarde! Ya es suficiente con que pases todo el día afuera con un soldado para que pases las noches también.

Luka iba a replicar, pero noto que Meiko había mencionado a Zero; ella no le había hablado de él.

Miro a Miku y la Diva bajo la vista avergonzada.

—Hiciste bien en decírmelo Miku —dijo la castaña mirando a su hermana bajar la mirada—, Luka, no puedo consentir que andes por allí con un soldado.

—¡No eres mi madre ni mi creadora, ni nada parecido! Puedo ir a donde yo quiera.

—Por mucho que te guste la guerra, un soldado no es de fiar y a tu suerte nos vas a arrastrar a todos los demás.

Luka crujió lo dientes y tiro al suelo a la chica de un empujón.

—¡Meiko! —Miku se arrodillo a su lado.

Luka las miro a ambas con desprecio, segura de que no volvería a confiar en Miku.

—Hare lo que me plazca —dijo antes de salir.

Corrió por la ciudad pateando todo lo que se encontraba hasta llegar de nuevo a laboratorio. Entro corriendo pero aminoro el paso hasta caminar en silencio a causa de las voces que provenían desde dentro.

—Zero, ¿es que no te das cuenta de las consecuencias que esto puede tener? —era la voz de X.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo.

—¡Zero! ¡Sabes que esto podría generar un malentendido y otra guerra!

—La guerra volverá de todos modos, X. Ella lo sabe y está previniéndolo.

—Zero, comprende, si sigues entrenando a esa cantante, ¡los humanos creerán que planeamos un nuevo ataque!

—X…

Salió de detrás de la puerta.

—¡Yo le he pedido que me entrene, X!

Ambos se volvieron hacia la puerta y miraron a la pelirrosa allí.

—Sí, y por eso estallara otra guerra.

—¡Estallara de todos modos!

Zero fue a su encuentro y se colocó a su lado.

—X, sabes que tiene razón.

—¡Dejen de ser tan egoístas! ¿Creen que los demás no quieren paz, por falsa que sea?

—Entonces no es paz.

—Pero es la ausencia de la guerra y eso es lo que la gente busca.

Luka bajo la mirada, ¿por qué solo ella y Zero lo entendían?

—Es como una navaja en el cuello, X.

—Luka, cuando asesinen a tus hermanos, podrás estar segura de que fue tu culpa.

La pelirrosa se quedó helada por un segundo y luego salió del laboratorio corriendo.

—¡Luka! —el rubio de volvió hacia su compañero furioso— ¡Eres un idiota, X! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido decirle eso?

El castaño detuvo a su amigo de correr tras la chica.

—Zero, si estas tan seguro de que la guerra esta próxima otra vez, tendremos que estar al pendiente. Tendrás tiempo para olvidar a Iris después. No te enamores de una cantante.

El rubio no reaccionó inmediatamente, solo se dijo a si mismo que ya era hora de dejar de jugar a los coqueteos como si fuera un estúpido humano y poner las cosas en serio.

—Ya lo hice, X —dicho esto salió corriendo en busca de Luka.

.-.-.-.

Luka corrió sin prestar atención a nada, chocando con mucha gente, preguntándose por qué solo Zero y ella comprendían el inminente peligro que existía.

—¡Luka!

Reconoció la voz de Zero, pero no paro, no quería detenerse… ¿y si X tenía razón? ¿Si condenaba a sus hermanos en vez de salvarlos?

Se detuvo casi sin energía y permaneció allí arrodillada en el suelo hasta que Zero la alcanzo.

—¡Luka!

—¿Por qué nadie lo comprende? ¿O es que ellos tienen razón y los que estamos equivocados somos nosotros?

Zero le tendió una mano.

—Claro que no. Es que no lo quieren aceptar.

Luka acepto su mano y se levantó.

—Zero, si esto te causará tantos problemas, mejor ya no…

—¿Vas a echar todo por la borda ahora?

La chica se cubrió la cara con las manos.

—¡Es que…! ¡Es que…! —sollozo— ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Tengo mucho miedo!

Era primera vez que la veía llorar y decir algo así. No estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar ni de qué hacer.

—Mi-miedo de qué, Luka, eres fuerte, no te…

—¡Por mis hermanos! ¡Por ti! ¡Incluso por mí! —Redoblo su llanto.

Zero no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, no se caracterizaba por darle ánimos a nadie, mucho menos a una mujer llorando. Así que tuvo que hacerse una pregunta que jamás pensó que se haría ni que necesitaría: ¿Qué haría un humano?

Dominando la vergüenza igual que el sentimiento de rareza, la rodeo en un intento de abrazo.

Luka se sorprendió tanto que casi paro de llorar.

—¿Ze-Zero…?

—Yo siempre he dicho que los humanos son criaturas estúpidas y mediocres, que saben que el peligro está casi enfrente pero no hacen nada porque aún no está exactamente enfrente. Ahora me parece, que la mayoría de los nuestros son iguales.

Ella recargo la cabeza en el hombro de su armadura.

—Después de todo, todos nosotros fuimos creados para emular a los humanos, todos, sea guerreros como tú o inútiles como yo…

—Tú no eres inútil, Luka, eres mucho más valiente que la mayor parte de los soldados que conozco.

Ella sonrió sin alegría.

—¿La mayor parte?

Él sonrió a medias.

—Tienes razón: todos, más bien.

Ella no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio entre sus brazos, preguntándose si seria de verdad lo bastante fuerte para poder proteger a alguien.

Y él no podía estar más confundido. Le había dicho a X que… más bien, había aceptado delante de X que estaba… _enamorado_ de Luka, y eso ahora lo confundía… se había enamorado tiempo atrás, pero había logrado olvidar a Iris muy fácilmente como para haber sido algún sentimiento verdaderamente importante. Además, Iris no era Luka… o Luka no era Iris… bueno eso, en otras palabras, Iris había sido tierna, leal, pero no aguerrida ni firme ni valiente ni nada de lo que Luka era, porque Luka era tantas cosas… era hermosa, era valiente, talentosa… podía superar en valor al soldado más aguerrido y a la vez ser más dulce e inocente que ninguna niña humana… y él estaba enamorado de ella.

—Soy muy frágil para pelear… —murmuro Luka después del prolongado silencio— pero creo que encontré algo en lo que soy buena, Zero.

—¿Qué?

Se separó de él y ambos caminaron de vuelta a la ciudad.

—Antes de que existiéramos nosotros, lo humanos se mataban entre ellos, y entre los soldados humanos había algunos que no atacaban con armas… conocían las sensores… es decir, los nervios del cuerpo humano y atacaban así… si yo conociera los puntos débiles de un robot, podría atacar directamente allí.

—Es una buena idea, pero para averiguar eso tendrías que analizar a un robot funcional. No creo que haya voluntarios.

—¿Y si lo hiciera contigo? **(N. de A.: me aguantare la ganas de trolearte, Yomi-chan xD)**

—E-eh… pues no sé…

—¡Prometo no causarte ningún daño! Si logro ser buena con eso…

Asintió con dificultad.

—Está bien.

Caminaron en silencio el resto del camino.

Luka abrió la puerta justo cuando X iba a salir.

—¿X? —frunció el ceño— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi trabajo.

—¿X? —Zero se acercó al ver a su amigo salir de la nave.

—Zero, que bueno que te veo… —se aproximó a él y miro a Luka que seguía estática— tú deberías entrar a tu nave, cantante.

—No le/me digas cantante.

Zero y Luka se miraron al haber hablado al mismo tiempo.

—Eso eres, quieran aceptarlo o no. Los dos.

La chica miro a su amigo una vez más.

—Estaré aquí hasta que vuelvas a salir, Luka.

Ella sonrió y entro.

—¡Qué bueno verte, Luka!

El sarcasmo era notorio en su hermana mayor.

—Parece que me han acusado.

Meiko estaba furiosa.

—¡Luka! ¡Que tú seas lo bastante estúpida para no valorar la paz es cosa tuya! ¡no nos arrastres a los demás!

—¿Paz, dices? —la chica se enfureció— ¡¿Puedes llamar paz a esto?! ¡Meiko tú también lo sabes! ¡Esta supuesta paz pende de un jodido hilo! Y cuándo se acabe, ¿qué será de nosotros? ¿Eh? ¡Dime! Me estoy haciendo mucho más fuerte porque no quiero convertirme en chatarra cuando eso ocurra y quiero protegerlos a ustedes.

—¡Nos estás condenando en vez de protegernos! ¿No lo entiendes? Han visto un droide de apariencia humana entrenando, eso ha dado que pensar, Luka no comprendes… ¡vas a matarnos a todos si sigues así!

Las palabras de X volvieron a su mente… Sacudió la cabeza.

—Deberían hacerse más fuertes también, todos nosotros somos débiles, es verdad que no estamos hechos para luchar, Meiko, pero si buscamos la manera…

—¡Luka! ¡Comprende que no hay manera! ¡Te enamoraste de un soldado y por eso quieres guerra, pero nosotros no!

Quiso replicar que no estaba enamorada de Zero, pero pensó que no era el momento para discutir eso.

—¡No es que quiera guerra! Es que no quiero confiarme a una paz que sé que no durara.

Meiko la miro con desprecio.

—Nos vas a matar a todos. Vete, antes de que lo hagas.

Miku las miro horrorizada.

—¡Meiko! ¡Estas yendo demasiado lejos! No creo que sea para tanto, Luka ya entendió…

—No, Miku, no entiendo, y no necesito que me lo pidan, me voy.

Salió de la nave con apariencia firme pero destrozada por dentro. Después de todo, esa bola de imbéciles era su familia.

—¡Luka!

Miro a los lados en busca de X, y vio con alivio que ya no estaba.

—¿Estás bien? —su cara la delataba.

—Nee, Zero, ¿crees que pueda quedarme contigo… solo en lo que consigo un lugar para quedarme?

El rubio iba a preguntar el por qué, pero afortunadamente lo comprendió antes de preguntarlo. Frunció el ceño, X se las pagaría después.

—No tienes que buscar otro lugar, ven.

Luka camino a su lado con lo que los humanos llamarían un nudo en la garganta. Ella siempre peleaba con Meiko por cualquier estupidez, pero esto… ¿qué se siente que tu familia te niegue por qué piensas diferente a ellos, por qué _eres_ diferente a ellos? Bonito no creo.

No quería volver a llorar, no quería que él la viera llorar otra vez, lo primero que le había dicho al conocerlo fue que era fuerte, así que no podía llorar. Pero de hecho sí podía, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

—Luka…

Se cubrió la cara apresuradamente.

—¡No estoy llorando! ¡No estoy llorando!

—N-no importa que llores…

Ella bajo las manos.

—Soy una androide capaz de llorar… de verdad estoy hecha para ser humana…

—Pero no eres humana, Luka, y que seas capaz de llorar te hace más única de lo que ya ere- —calló abruptamente al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¿Tú crees que soy única?

Zero bajo la cara.

—S-sí…

Ella mantuvo su mirada como hasta entonces.

—Gracias…

Llegaron al laboratorio y ella entro detrás de él, esperando que le indicara a donde ir.

—Ven.

La llevo hasta una habitación que igual estaba derruida, como el resto del lugar, pero tenía un ambiente que la hacía ver enigmática y atrayente. La luz que resplandecía allí era azulada, e incluso un florero con rosas marchitas estaba allí. Una pequeña mesa, así como un espejo barroco y una alfombra roja en el suelo.

—¿De quién era esto?

—De alguien que ya no existe, así que no importa.

Ella no insistió.

—V-vale, me quedare aquí solo hasta que consiga dónde…

—Puedes quedarte aquí, Luka.

—Gracias.

Él se fue y ella intento tranquilizarse por todos los medios, tenía que estar bien, tenía que dominarse para seguir entrenando, para hacerse más y más fuerte, no quería que Zero viera lo débil que era en realidad… Sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy fuerte…

Se desconectó diciéndose que al día siguiente estaría bien.

.-.-.-.

—¡Meiko! ¡No lo hagas! —Miku corría tras su hermana mayor— ¡Por favor! ¡Sabes lo que le harán!

—Es lo mejor, Miku.

La peliaqua abrió los ojos con terror.

—Meiko… ¡es nuestra hermana!

—Es ella por todos, Miku. No lo hago por querer.

Miku estaba inundada de desesperación.

—Meiko, por favor… espera un poco, déjame hablar con Luka, quizás…

La castaña lo pensó.

—Vale. Dos días.

.-.-.-.

—¡Ay! ¡¿Qué hiciste ahora?! ¡No veo nada!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¿Ya estás bien?

Luka estaba analizando los circuitos y cables de Zero… y por analizar me refiero a que lo desarmaba para saber que hacia qué.

—Ya.

Agrego a su lista donde estaban las conexiones de la vista.

—Nee, Zero.

—¿Qué?

—Te ves mejor sin casco, deberías quedarte así.

El halago lo turbo más de lo que ya estaba, cómo si tener a Luka tan cerca no fuera suficiente.

—¡Jamás!

Ella sonrió.

—Yo solo decía.

Permaneció callada unos segundos.

—¿Luka?

—Oye, Zero… —venciendo el temor, le abrazo el cuello— gracias por ayudarme.

El permaneció inmóvil, con el flequillo que generalmente estaba bajo el casco cubriéndole los ojos. No se le ocurría nada que decir… ella… lo abrumaba por completo.

Luka, malinterpretando su estoicidad, se apartó suprimiendo el sentimiento de rechazo.

—E-es to-todo por hoy, Ze-Zero… —dijo apresurándose a cerrar la coraza e irse.

Él se levantó de inmediato, diciéndose que debía decir algo, aunque no sabía qué.

—¡Luka!

Quizás ella no se habría detenido si hubiera sido solo la de él la voz que la llamara, pero otra también lo hizo.

Se oían pasos apresurados de alguien que iba abriendo cada puerta con prisa y llamando a Luka con voz chillona. Zero saco la Z-Saber —su espada— dispuesto a despedazar a quién intentase acercarse a Luka, pero esta lo detuvo.

—Espera, es Miku… voy a verla antes de que llegue hasta aquí.

—¿Quieres que vaya contigo?

Luka negó con la cabeza.

—Miku es inofensiva… bueno, todos nosotros lo somos.

Zero se quedó a un lado pero lo bastante cerca para escuchar. Luka salió y se encontró con la preocupada cara de su hermana.

—¡Luka! —tomo su mano— Por favor regresa, ahora, vámonos…

Luka se soltó.

—No voy a volver, Miku… —una duda la asalto— ¿cómo supiste de este lugar?

—Le pregunte a X, pero date prisa, ¡vámonos!

Zero crujió los dientes. X otra vez.

—Dije que no volveré.

Miku le dirigió una mirada suplicante

—Luka… ¡Por favor! ¡Tuve que detener a Meiko de decirles a los coordinadores porque no estabas!

Luka conservo su mirada glacial.

—Pero no la detuviste para correrme.

—¡Lo intente, Luka, lo intente! Luka, sabes lo que harán si se enteran, vuelve, antes de que sea tarde.

Zero se preguntó qué sería tan grave para que Miku estuviera tan alterada.

Luka bajo la cabeza, recordando el sentimiento de rechazo que había tenido cuando Meiko la echo y luego hacia un momento, con Zero.

—No me importa, que me desconecten si es lo que quieren.

Zero se quedó de una pieza… cierto, Luka lo había mencionado…

Miku le dio a su hermana una cachetada.

—¡Luka, reacciona! ¿Qué estás diciendo? Si ellos te desconectan, ¡no podrás ir a la guerra que tanto quieres conocer! —grito como último recurso.

—Sí, eso sería triste.

La Diva no sabía ya qué decir a su hermana para que reaccionara.

—¿Y qué hay de ese soldado?

Zero se quedó inmóvil y Luka alzo la vista.

—¿Q-Qué con él?

—Si te desconectan, no podrás volver a verle.

—¡¿Y eso qué?! —respondió casi gritando.

—Lo quieres, se te ve —afirmo, creyendo que lo había logrado— y él a ti también, ¿le harías algo así?

Zero mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, ¿era tan obvio? Y más importante, ¿Luka lo quería?

Luka bajo la vista con la mente hecha un lio, ¿Zero la quería?

Miku noto la revolución de emociones presentes en su hermana y se aprovechó de eso para persuadirla.

—Piénsalo, Luka, él es tu amigo, lo quieres y él a ti, ¿te gustaría echar eso a la basura?

La pelirrosa alzo la mirada con una renovada fiereza.

—Si voy contigo, ¿acaso me dejara Meiko volver a verlo? ¿o los coordinadores? Déjame, Miku, no iré.

—¡Luka, te van a desconectar!

Ella no respondió se encamino de vuelta adentro. Zero se apartó de la puerta, fingiendo no haber oído nada.

Luka entro con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos.

—Oye, Luka, ¿estás bien?

Ahora sabía que tenía en tiempo contado, ¿debería decírselo a él? No, mejor no, él no sentía lo mismo.

Sonrió.

—Sí, estoy bien, descuida…

Zero frunció el ceño.

—Luka… no lo estás…

—¡Sí lo estoy! —exclamo conteniendo la mezcla de ira e impotencia.

Zero crujió los dientes, no teniendo más remedio, exclamó:

—¡Luka, tienes que volver!

La chica se quedó clavada en el suelo, con la mirada perdida.

—¿Lo escuchaste? —murmuro con un hilo de voz.

Zero se acercó con lentitud.

—Vuelve, antes de que hagan nada.

Luka se dio la vuelta con una expresión tan imponente y fiera que hacia parecer adustos sus delicados rasgos.

—¡He dicho que no! Si quieres que me vaya de aquí me iré, pero no volveré, Zero, no puedo hacerlo… no volveré, si quieren desconectarme que lo hagan, me da igual.

El rubio se sintió impotente, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan obstinada?

—¡Pero a mí no!

Ella le devolvió una mirada lastimera.

—Soy muy frágil, de todos modos acabare por convertirme en chatarra algún día, Zero…

—¿Y qué hay de la nueva manera que encontraste? Puedes seguir con eso.

—Si regreso no podré. —Lo encaro— Zero, no tengo ninguna opción, haga lo que haga, yo no podré ser eternamente libre como tú, así que quiero poder serlo todo el tiempo que pueda.

Nuevamente, la impotencia se apodero de él.

—No es justo.

—Creo que estamos de acuerdo en que nada lo es.

—Aun así… Luka.

—¿S-sí?

—Vuelve. No te convertirás en chatarra si no te expones, si no vas a la guerra…

—Si no voy, de todos modos estallara y entonces mis hermanos y yo estaremos muertos.

Él dio un paso más cerca.

—Luka, es verdad que no puedo cuidar de tu familia, pero al menos a ti… te mantendré a salvo cuando la guerra comience, así que regresa.

Ella dudaba, estaba confundida, no quería volver, pero el mero hecho de que él se lo pidiera la detenía.

—¿Por qué tendrías que te protegerme? Eres un soldado, lo que tienes que hacer es pelear…

—Porque te amo.

No supo que decir ni que pensar por un segundo… quizás más. ¿Por qué lo decía así? ¿Cómo podía decirlo tan relajadamente? Ella no se caracterizaba por ser melosa, sino más bien fría, pero aun así no habría podido decirle algo así con esa tranquilidad… ¿y ella? Zero estaba esperando pacientemente una respuesta, así que ¿qué sentía ella? Lo quería, eso era indiscutible, pero ¿amor? Nunca se había preparado para sentir algo ni para reconocer nada similar… pero definitivamente sentía algo, algo por ese noble soldado que se había enamorado de una inútil como ella.

—Zero, yo…

—No me importa si no sientes lo mismo, Luka, solo que te mantengas con vida.

—¡Zero, yo…! ¡Yo creo que también…! —sacudió la cabeza, ¿cómo se le ocurría decir "creo"?— Zero, yo también te… —¿Por qué le costaba tanto decirlo, si era tan real y lo sentía tan presente?— yo también te amo…

El rubio abrió más los ojos como único gesto expresivo en su rostro, pero en alguien tan estoico como él, eso equivalía a irse de espaldas.

—¿Sientes lo mismo? —tan directo como siempre.

Luka alzo la mirada, ¡¿Cómo diantre podía estar tan tranquilo?!

Asintió tímidamente y permaneció congelada en su lugar con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras él se acercaba.

—Luka.

No estaba muy seguro de que hacer, de nuevo tuvo que preguntarse qué haría un humano… no, no había que ser humano para saber manejar los sentimientos, ahora lo comprendía, y eso lo había aprendido de ella.

Se acercó con lentitud, ella estaba nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara. Con una delicadeza que llevaba el dejo de rudeza propio de la inexperiencia, coloco una mano en su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, dando un suave beso sobre sus labios.

Luka dio un respingo, habría esperado cualquier cosa menos eso… respondió con torpeza, cada uno tenía menos experiencia que el otro, cada sensación era nueva, así que todo lo que podían hacer era dejarse llevar, y en ocasiones —por no decir casi siempre— eso es lo mejor.

Zero agradeció en ese momento no tener el casco puesto, porque juntar su frente con la de Luka causaba una agradable sensación.

—Luka…

—Ze-Zero…

—¿Estás asustada?

Ella negó con un ligero movimiento de su cabeza.

—Un poco nerviosa… es que yo… es la primera vez que yo…

Él esbozo la seria sonrisa que tan pocas veces llegaba a mostrar.

—Entiendo… —desvaneció la sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la razón de que se le hubiera confesado tan de repente— Luka, te quiero, y por eso te suplico que regreses.

Ella ensombreció su rostro.

—Ya te dije que no lo hare, no voy a volver, no quiero volver a ser la marioneta de nadie, aunque me desconecten, así que —alzo la mirada inundada de lágrimas y clavo sus pupilas marinas en las añil de él— cuando lo hagan, perdóname por favor.

—No permitiré que lo hagan —apretó su mano con _demasiada_ fuerza— aunque tenga que llevarte a la fuerza de vuelta.

Luka se apartó.

—Eso sería cruel, Zero, ¿me harías regresar a que me controlen como una mascota, solo haciendo lo que ellos quieren?

—Te haré regresar, para que no desconecten, y luego, cuando estés segura, volveré por ti.

Ella derramo más lágrimas.

—No regresare, no es lo que yo quiero, no seas egoísta…

—¿No estas siendo tú egoísta? No te importa que te desconecten, pero no piensas en que a mí _sí_ me importa.

Luka bajo la vista.

—Pero… —sacudió la cabeza— no volveré, Zero, ni siquiera por ti, no quiero que me conviertan en una muñeca, ¿o tú sí? ¿quieres que me formateen y me olvide de ti?

—¿Te restearan?

—Es lo más seguro… ¿aun así quieres que me vaya?

Él lo pensó. No quería que Luka lo olvidara, pero tampoco quería que la desconectaran, no podría soportar eso, pero tampoco que lo olvidara.

—No quiero que te desconecten, Luka.

—Y yo no te quiero olvidar, Zero.

Era una decisión difícil, al menos para él, porque ella tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer. ¿Prefería que la desconectaran a que lo olvidara o viceversa? Viceversa, definitivamente.

—Luka, prefiero que me olvides a que desaparezcas.

—¡Pero yo no! No quiero olvidarte a ti, ni lo que me has ayudado ni lo que he aprendido, es lo mejor que he hecho, no quiero olvidar eso.

Y él ya no sabía que decir, estaba claro que no la convencería, pero le aterraba solo pensar en el momento en que ella fuera desconectada, así como lo oprimía el saber que de un modo u otro la perdería.

—Zero —se acercó a él lentamente— no me iré, así que, por favor, dejemos de pensar en eso… si estos son mis últimos días, no quiero pasarlos discutiendo.

La dulce sonrisa que le dedico estuvo a punto de hacerlo ceder completamente, pero no podía evitar pensar que no serían muchas las veces que la viera de nuevo. Pero ella tenía razón. Maldición, ¿por qué habían tenido que ser tan lentos? ¿por qué venía a decirle lo que sentía hasta que ya casi la perdía?

.-.-.-.

—¿Y bien? No pareces haber tenido suerte, hermanita.

Miku entro temerosa a ver a Meiko, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

—Luka no regresará, dice que no le importa que la desconecten.

La castaña se levantó.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que quiere.

—¡Meiko, no! Por favor, Meiko, —suplico Miku son los ojos anegados en lágrimas— ¡Luka es nuestra hermana! ¡Estaríamos matándola!

—Luka nos matara a nosotros si no hacemos nada.

Tenía que pensar rápido o desconectarían a Luka.

—¡Dijiste dos días!

Meiko le dedico una mirada desdeñosa.

—Te queda uno.

La peliaqua salió a toda prisa corriendo en busca de X, tardo un poco, pero lo encontró.

—¡X!

El castaño se volvió, intrigado por el tono de alarma de su voz.

—¿Miku?

—X, necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Para qué?

—Para hacer a mi hermana entrar en razón. No quiero que la desconecten.

Ambos caminaron en dirección a una banca.

—Quiero que digas que me odias, y que no me vuelvas a ver.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Por ellos.

—¡¿Y eso cómo va ayudar a Luka y a Zero?!

Miku bajo la cabeza.

—Si convenzo a Meiko de que una relación publica entre un soldado y uno de nosotros puede ayudar a que la paz prospere, entonces quizás convenza a Luka de volver.

—¿Cómo podrías convencer a Luka de regresar con eso?

—Sí le digo que si vuelve no la desconectaran y podrá seguir viendo a Zero, quizás regrese.

X lo pensó.

—Seguramente no te creerá, y aunque lo hiciera, Zero no lo permitiría.

Miku se enfureció.

—¿Esta tan encaprichado con ella como para no importarle que la desconecten?

X negó con la cabeza.

—Es que él tampoco te creerá. Ni yo te creo.

—¿Crees que le mentiría a mi hermana?

—No, pero lo que te diga Meiko a ti, no creo que lo cumpla. Te apostaría lo que fuera a que la resetearan en cuanto ponga un pie en su nave.

Miku bajo la mirada.

—¿O sea que debo darla por muerta desde ya?

.-.-.-.

—Creo que debería usar algo más efectivo, pero comprar un arma será demasiado sospechoso… ¿o tú que dices?

Eso de ir tomados de la mano en la calle era nuevo para ambos, pero no le hacia sentir ninguna incomodidad… al menos a ella. Zero se distraía fácilmente, y, solo por ejemplo, en ese momento no le había puesto nada de atención.

—¿Zero?

—¿Eh? ¿Me hablaste?

Ella puso mala cara y luego se echó a reír.

—¿En qué piensas? ¡Es la segunda vez que no me escuchas!

Sonrió, igual que siempre con esa placa de seriedad que tan peculiar volvía su sonrisa, pero esa falta de expresividad facial la compensaba con mucho el inmenso cariño que transmitía su mirada.

—Lo siento.

Luka alargo una mano hasta su rubio flequillo.

—Creí que no me harías caso y te volverías a poner el casco.

—Me siento raro sin el casco.

—Me gusta cómo te ves. No pareces tan serio así.

—Eso es suficiente para que me lo quite.

Luka sonrió. Le gustaba que fuera tan directo, estaba acostumbrada a ver a las parejas humanas, siempre enmascarando los sentimientos y lanzando indirectas, ¿por qué no podían ser sinceros y decirse las cosas de frente? Los humanos tenían una vida muy limitada, casi ninguno pasaba de los 100 años, pero aun así perdían el tiempo con esas tonterías en vez de decirse de cara y directamente lo que sentían, por eso le gustaba que Zero fuera tan directo y sincero con ella.

—Zero.

—¿Hmm?

—Te amo.

Lo turbo un poco escucharla decirlo tan inesperadamente, pero de nuevo esa seria sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

—También yo.

Siguieron caminando en un pacífico silencio durante un rato.

—¿Y si comprara una espada? —pregunto Luka mientras observaba un pequeño y oculto local de armas.

—Ya te dije que no, será sospechoso y te pondrás en peligro. Además, ni sueñes que te dejare entras allí.

La chica puso mala cara.

—¿Entonces que arma se supone que use si pasa algo?

—Si pasa algo, no necesitarás un arma; yo estaré contigo.

—¿Y qué hay de la guerra?

—Si me preguntas, no me gusta la idea de que vayas a ninguna guerra.

—¡Pero si tú me entrenaste!

—Porque me lo pediste, pero no quiero que vayas.

Luka tenía fruncido el entrecejo, pero no estaba molesta. Sabía que él se preocupaba por ella y eso la enternecía.

—Pero iré, cuando estallé la guerra estaré a tu lado.

Él no pudo evitar pensar que eso solo ocurriría si no la desconectaban. Crujió los dientes. Luka dejo de sonreír.

—¿Zero?

La abrazo bruscamente y con fuerza, sorprendiéndola, a ella, a sí mismo y al castaño que los observaba desde lejos.

Luka no dijo nada, sabía el motivo de su abrazo. Ella también hubiera querido pasara más tiempo con él.

—Zero…

X los observaba desde no tan lejos, pensando en lo que sentiría su amigo cuando Luka desapareciera. Quizás él pudiera hacer algo.

Camino sobre sus pasos de regreso a la nave de Vocaloid, se apresuró a tocar la puerta.

—¡Miku!

La chica abrió. Estaba llorando.

—¿X? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Creo que puedo ayudar a tu hermana, déjame hablar con Meiko.

—¿Conmigo? ¿Para qué?

Ambos miraron hacia adentro.

—Meiko, quiero hablar contigo sobre Luka.

La castaña sonrió, creyéndolo de su lado.

—Ya tome medidas, descuida.

—Si hubiera sabido que matarías a tu propia hermana, jamás te habría dicho nada.

Ella desvaneció su sonrisa.

—Es por el bien de todos.

Pensaba lo mismo, así que prefirió no discutir ese punto.

—Si Luka es desconectada, la paz se romperá al instante.

—No veo el por qué.

—Porque se tomara como una dictadura.

La chica permaneció escéptica mientras Miku rezaba porque X la convenciera.

—O pensaran que fue uno de nosotros.

—Tampoco veo porque pensarían eso, solo tenemos que dar el informe. No es raro que un robot tan frágil deje de funcionar.

X apretó los dientes.

—Yo difundiré la idea de que ustedes la mataron por relacionarse con un soldado si es desconectada.

Para su sorpresa, Meiko sonrió.

—No lo harías. Si lo haces, nos mataran a todos, no solo a mí.

Él bajo la mirada con impotencia.

—Eres una zorra, a la que deberían desconectar es a ti.

.-.-.-.

Esa noche y la siguiente, Zero no fue capaz de pegar ojo, lo abrumaba la constante sensación de que en cuanto dejara de mirarla ella desaparecería. Y la culpa la tenía X, si él no los hubiera delatado, no tendría que preocuparse por ella. La observaba sentada mirando hacia afuera, pues aunque no lo decía ella tampoco quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

¿Por qué había tenido que ser tan poco tiempo? Si lo que Miku le había dicho era verdad, ni siquiera llegaría a la semana. Alguna vez, bastante tiempo atrás leyó una historia con Miku que decía que los sentimientos violentos tenían desenlaces violentos.

Ya era muy tarde, pero había mucho movimiento en la ciudad. Cerro los ojos pensando que el tiempo estaba cerca de terminársele, no le había dicho a Zero que disponía solo de dos días después de la visita de Miku, no quería decírselo, pero sabía que el tiempo se él había terminado, y a partir de ese momento, era incierto cada segundo, a cada momento, podría simplemente dejar de existir. No quería que él viera eso.

—Nee, Zero, ¿por qué descansas un rato? Pareces cansado.

—No quiero desperdiciar el tiempo durmiendo.

Luka forzó una sonrisa.

—P-pero no estamos haciendo nada, mejor descansa un poco.

—Estoy mirándote… Luka, ¿por qué insistes en que descanse? ¿crees que…?

No pudo terminar la frase, y ella de cualquier forma no deseaba oírlo.

Zero se levantó y se acercó a ella, reprochándose a sí mismo el estar sentado al otro lado de la habitación en vez de estar a su lado.

—¿Luka? —se arrodillo frente a ella y tomo suavemente su manos en un gesto de apoyo.

—¿S-sí?

—No sé cuándo dejaras de estar a mi lado, y por eso no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo contigo.

Ella sonrió tristemente y conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Yo tampoco, Zero —acaricio cariñosamente su rostro.

Él beso su mano al tiempo que no dejaba de mirar la dulce expresión de sus ojos, que aun inundados de tristeza, transmitían una infinita dulzura, esa que reservaba solo para él. Se sintió afortunado y condenado a la vez. Desde que la conoció, vio a Luka quizás no como una guerrera, pero si como una mujer fuerte, una doncella de acero(*), que custodiaba dentro de la fortaleza de su exterior su dulce corazón, un corazón escondido que le había entregado a él, pero ese corazón quedaría reducido a nada dentro de poco tiempo.

—Te amo, Luka.

Esta vez la sensación de extrañeza no se hizo presente, solo el idéntico sentimiento la inundo, así que se olvidó de fingir y dejo que las lágrimas corrieran con libertad.

—Yo también te amo, Zero.

Se arrojó a sus brazos, llorando en silencio, sabiendo que simplemente dejaría de existir, y le dolía más que nada saber el dolor que él sentiría.

—Te amo…

Y entonces pasó.

Zero escuchó el pequeño "click" cuando todas las funciones de Luka se apagaron, la sintió dejar de abrazarlo, vio su mano caer hacia un lado…

Había sucedido.

—¿Luka? —la sacudió— ¡¿Luka?! ¡LUKA!

.-.-.-.

Miku se arrojó al suelo llorando. No era la única, todos sus hermanos estaba destruidos por el sentimiento de culpa. Todos menos Meiko.

—Miku-chan, era necesario… —inútilmente, uno de sus creadores intentaba consolar a la Diva.

—¡Ella no estaba haciendo nada malo! Luka solo… solo… —los sollozos le impedían hablar.

Pero ni el dolor de la peliaqua ni el de todos sus hermanos juntos se comparaban con el de Zero.

Él no estaba mucho mejor, solo podía decirse que debió haber hecho más. Que debió decirle lo que sentía antes, que debió… pero ya no importaba, porque ella jamás regresaría.

Se abrazó a su cuerpo inerte, derramando lágrimas silenciosas.

—Luka…

Se juró a sí mismo que jamás volvería enamorarse y que vengaría la muerte de la única que había amado de verdad. Y cumplió ambas cosas, nunca el mundo volvió a saber que había existido el programa Vocaloid.

Y eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Zero antes de que la guerra reiniciara.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Michibiki Aoi, Faylin Kyusei, Yomi, Luka Kusou, no me maten! xDDD**


End file.
